


Glass Memories

by artificial_amour



Series: Fabricated Nebula [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Hello again, I never realized how dark this little fillet series was, I'm alive I promise, It's been a moment, M/M, Mentions of Bipolar disorder and Mania, Until I look back at it now with a "healthy" state of mind, Whatever healthy is, i'ma shut up now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificial_amour/pseuds/artificial_amour
Summary: You feel yourself slowly being dragged down to the depths of hell, you notice everything that is happening.Mania welcomes you with a kiss, sucking the soul out of you.





	Glass Memories

 

>  
> 
>  
> 
> TW - Suicide Attempt 
> 
> **Glass Memories**  
>  Not rated  
>  200 and something words
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Harsh memories bubble up inside your head. 
> 
> You blink, and suddenly everything is at ease for now at least. 
> 
> You think everything is well. 
> 
> Everything is going well, you made friends are on stable medication. 
> 
> Yixing came back a few times from China to visit you and Minseok will not leave your side anymore. 
> 
> Everything is soft now, you're feeling happy for the first time in a while. 
> 
> You laugh, and you can see the smile in Minseok's eyes, your parents eyes. 
> 
> You're just sooooooooooo happy. 
> 
> Happy,  
>  Happy,  
>  Happy, 
> 
> You don't sleep that much anymore. 
> 
> You feel yourself slowly being dragged down to the depths of hell, you notice everything that is happening. 
> 
> Mania welcomes you with a kiss, sucking the soul out of you. 
> 
> Minseok notices, he always notices. 
> 
> He tries to get you help but you escape one night because holy fuck you can fly. All you need to do is step off this bridge and fly into the sky. 
> 
> Someone calls the cops on you before you're able to fly though. Was it you? Did you call the cops on yourself? You don't know. 
> 
> What you do know is that you're unbelievable happy and ready to show the cops and firemen that you can fly. 
> 
> With one foot out, 
> 
> You're grabbed by a fireman and slammed on your knees. 
> 
> And pain is the only thing you can focus on right now because holy fuck your knees hurt so bad right now. 
> 
> You are put in a vehicle with flashy lights, and you're pissed the fuck off. 
> 
> You're alive and you hate that you are.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> Hi it's been a moment. I've slowly realized that these little ficlets are actually basically in a twisted way based on events that had happened to me in the past. I cannot give exact dates, but I've actually been doing decent? Hence why I haven't been writing as much in this universe. But omg I was really sick looking back on the first few stories. I feel like I was crying out for help with the first few stories? Idk but I am better now :) I don't know when I'll visit this series again. Maybe it'll be when my medicine stops working? Whose knows it could be next year or next month. 
> 
> But thank you for reading as always, and I hope you guys have a wonderful day/night ^-^! 
> 
> I don't own EXO btw


End file.
